


Stealing is Bad, Mkay?

by thinkingboutforever



Series: A Collection Based Off Of My Roleplay [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Michael learned when he was living on the streets, it's stealing anything without leaving a trace. Ray doesn't really appreciate that kind of behavior around here. </p><p>(this is super short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing is Bad, Mkay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choibjna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choibjna/gifts).



Ray doesn't usually go grocery shopping, Tina usually insists on doing it herself since she never really trusted Ray to get anything but junk food. Which she was right, Ray didn't give a fuck about what he was getting as long as it was good. They were on a budget though, and Tina wouldn't appreciate him going over it just to get a bunch of oreos.   
  
  
Michael was spending the weekend at his house, but they were low on food to eat and Tina was too busy to go buy the food herself. Ray wanted to buy pizza, but she reminded him that they have been eating that for weeks. She decided to write him a list of what to buy and sent the two of them to Walmart.  
  
  
Ray kept the list in his back pocket and rarely took it out when he shoved whatever in the cart, it was Michael who had to read off the items one by one and shun his boyfriend for being so reckless.  
  
  
The two of them reached the juice isle, strolling along as they tried to find everything on the list.  
  
  
"Water, we need water," Ray muttered, picking up a jug of water and dropping it in the cart. He kept walking, only stopping when he saw a box of Capri-Suns. "What about Capri-sun? Is it on the list?"  
  
  
"Sadly, no," Michael responded, shaking his head as he too looked at the box.  
  
  
"Fuck, I really wanted some," Ray pouted, pushing the cart along. Michael stood there for a while, pressing his lips in a thin line as he thought. He moved out of the way for a woman, probably a soccer mom, picking up a box of her own. That's when he got an idea.  
  


* * *

  
  
"That's the last of 'em," Ray huffed, clapping and rubbing his hands together after he closed the last cabinet. He was ready to lie down on his bed and cuddle up with Michael, who spent the past 10 minutes watching Ray put all the groceries away from on top of the counter.  
  
  
"Not all of them," Michael said, pointing at a bag near the fridge.  
  
  
Ray let out a soft "oh" as he went to get whatever was out of the bag, getting confused when he saw what was in it.  
  
  
"What the....Michael, did you steal this?!" Michael shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips as he acted innocent.  
  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Ray," he said in a sugary sweet tone, which caused Ray to roll his eyes.  
  
  
"How did you steal a whole box of Capri-Sun," Ray groaned, taking the box out of the bag with both hands and giving it a shake for emphasis.  
  
  
Michael sighed, hopping off of the counter and walking over to Ray, pressing against the front of him and rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "Don't be mad, baby. If it makes you feel any better, it was already paid for by somebody else."  
  
  
As angry as he was, Ray couldn't stay mad at Michael for long. Especially when he started cooing about how sorry he was as he kissed down his neck. He forgets about the stolen item completely as Michael starts rolling his hips against his.  
  
  
Sex was the greatest thing Michael has ever gotten after stealing.


End file.
